


牢笼

by butimeowed



Category: Auto World
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed





	1. Chapter 1

凹凸世界同人文，All格瑞，神TM原作向，硬核ABO，R18。所有章节修改整合过。看文之前请先看设定和预警。

设定：  
1，原作背景，主要角色都是原作人设。格瑞是Omega；嘉嘉，金，凯莉，雷狮海盗团四个人，以及安迷修，都是Alpha。（顺便科普一下，女性Alpha也是有可以让别人怀孕的器官的）

2，硬核ABO：Alpha对Omega的掠夺就跟现实世界中动物们弱肉强食一样。本能和欲望是胜过思考和理智的。“ABO性别划分不是一种进化，而是退化” 。人性和文明的退化，让人的行为更偏向动物。在这个世界观下，我文中的角色们大多都是“三观不正，节操全无”，但格瑞不是这样，他一开始就拥有“高度文明”的思维。所以，本文充斥着各种恶性开车。除此之外，这是一个去征服本性或是被本性征服的故事。

3，具有强大元力的Omega或者Alpha也可以在一定程度上抑制自身的气味，这种操作需要集中一定的精力。但是，元力只能抑制气味从而达到不引响他人的效果，元力并不可以抑制或缓解自身的发情症状。ABO的其他具体设定会在相关章节前标注。

4，如果接受了这种丧病的设定并准备看文，请和我达成互相尊重的约定：表达的内容和方式是我的选择自由，对于你将看到的东西，接受与否则是你的选择自由。求同存异，世界和平。但是如果能找到志同道合的朋友，或者就写文方面互相交流的朋友，我也会非常开心。

====================================

01

预警：自渎描写，文风露骨

本章无CP，勉强算金瑞。

====================================

格瑞是Omega。

但他本人没把这当回事。毕竟他当初看到自己的体检报告上性别那一栏，白纸黑字写着Omega时，连表情都没变一下。

不为别的，格瑞只是单纯地认为，情况可控，而已。

果然，查出性别没多久，他就学会了用元力来吧自己的气味隐藏得一干二净。再来，相信科学的他一直以来都有好好地使用着抑制剂，从未发过情。就算到了凹凸大赛，格瑞也只是保险起见加大了抑制剂的用量，也就是花点积分而已——对于排行第二的参赛者来说，积分能解决的事都不是事。

格瑞从未想象过自己会有控制不住地发情那一天。直到再次遇到金。

说起来，金从以前开始就是一个特别的存在。

格瑞是可以称之为美好的回忆寥寥无几，这些仅有的美好，都与金有关。金就像个小太阳一样，有他在，格瑞觉得自己仿佛也不再身处黑暗。在离开了登格鲁星之后，格瑞时常想起金。有时候，格瑞闭上眼睛躺在床上，脑海中便会浮现出在阳光下更耀眼的柔软蓬松地金发，和清澈地蓝色眼睛。在格瑞的记忆里，金总是冲着自己笑，开心地喊着自己的名字。每每想到这里，格瑞便会睁开眼睛，盯着阴暗的天花板，强行终止回忆。

凹凸大赛是一个战场，在战争中怀念过去总是于事无益的。

那天，以为这辈子都无法再见了的人凭空就出现在了凹凸大赛的大厅里。而且偏偏出现在那个自大的神经病嘉德罗斯来找茬的间隙。

多年不见，在自己的想象里出现了无数次的人就站在这里，格瑞的内心世界已经天翻地覆，但他清楚，在凹凸大赛这场混战里排行第二的自己就是一个活靶子，离金越远越好。

所以他连个招呼都没打。

话虽如此，他还是没办法不去注意那个人。就算隔着相当一段距离，格瑞也能明显地感受到金不自觉地散发出来的Alpha气味。

…那个笨蛋，都不会收敛一点么。格瑞心里暗道。

谁知金丝毫没顾及到格瑞的一番苦心，还隔着一段距离就挥着手跟他打招呼，蹦上前跟格瑞勾肩搭臂，兴奋地说个不停。

扑面而来的Alpha气息让格瑞惶恐。格瑞不敢和那双回忆中的蓝色眼睛对视，他尽量面无表情地注视前方，但金的脸靠的很近，格瑞都能感受的他的呼吸。金的身体也紧贴着他，虽然隔着层层衣物，格瑞感觉得到金的体温，也感觉到自己在金Alpha的气息里呼吸变得困难——这是第一次格瑞的身体有了身为Omega的异样的感觉。

他当即把人推开。

格瑞只觉得自己体温在升高，有点无法集中精力去抑制自己的气味了——虽然从未有过先例，格瑞也隐约知道这是发情的前兆。他环视四周，大厅里的人少说也有一半以上是Alpha。那是格瑞第一次感觉到，Alpha的气息原来是如此具有的压迫感和攻击性的东西。

没有选择，格瑞落荒而逃，全然没有注意到刚刚和他打了一架的嘉德罗斯在不远处意味深长地盯着他。

已经靠着抑制剂渡过了每一个发情期的格瑞，在这个时刻，对自己的性别有了新的认知。

回到房间，一把关上了门，再不受元力抑制的Omega的气味顿时充满了整个房间。大量元力被消耗，再加上不停涌向身体的陌生地感觉，格瑞背靠着门只觉得全身止不住地发软。

从在大厅感觉不适开始，格瑞就死死夹紧了后穴——他知道，发情时自体润滑产生液体含有高浓度的信息素，如果暴露在空气中会快速地传播来吸引Alpha。一路上自体润滑分泌液被牢牢锁在后穴里，积攒了一路的温热黏液，在臀部肌肉松懈的一刹那，倾泻而出。

淫水瞬间在格瑞的股间泛滥，大腿内侧也湿了一大片，就连从未被开发过的后穴都在隐隐作痒。格瑞那张不带表情的脸一刹那涨红，额头布满了细汗，紫色的眼眸早已涣散。

后穴在不停的一张一合，体液从穴口不断涌出，潺潺地顺着腿流下来。格瑞靠着门一边喘着气一边无力地下滑，就着湿透的，一片冰凉的裤子，坐了下来。

前方的肉茎不知什么时候也完全挺立了。

格瑞确确实实地意识到了自己正在发情，对着自己的发小，对着自己唯一的朋友，不知廉耻地发情！只是朋友之间普通的亲昵，居然让自己这般失态。要是金知道了自己仅仅是跟他贴近了说了几句话后穴就止不住的淌水，会用什么样的眼神来看自己？

想到这里，巨大的羞耻感涌了上来，格瑞顿时感觉脸像着了火一样烫，后穴却不由自主地收缩着分泌出更多的汁水，像是要榨干里面的东西一样。

可是里面只有一片空虚。

不同于坦然接受自身性别的Omega们，格瑞觉得此时此刻的自己无比的龌蹉，他不自觉地皱了眉头，就算这房间里没有第二个人，他也极其厌恶自己像动物一样不受控制地分泌着淫水以求交欢。

随着后穴不知疲倦的收缩，格瑞感到前方的肉茎也随之开始胀得刺痛。那东西直直地挺立起来，顶在裤裆处难受地摩擦着，顶端开始溢出爱液，渐渐浸透了一层层衣物 。

格瑞难以忍受地闭上眼睛，脑海中却好死不死得又浮现出金的脸。如此一来，血液上涌让格瑞的脸更烫了，他退缩般地睁开眼，但眼前像往常一样阴暗沉闷的房间已经拉不回他的神智。

未知的东西总是让人退缩害怕又让人忍不住地探索，格瑞自暴自弃般地拉开了裤链，扯下自己的底裤，把手伸向那已经硬得一颤一颤的肉茎。

肿胀了好一会儿的地方被生疏地握住，叫嚣着的欲望像是稍稍缓和了，转而变成酥麻的感觉一阵阵地袭来，但是格瑞似乎更难受了，腹部像是有一团越烧越旺的火，整个肉茎又硬又烫，铃口涌出爱液潺潺地流满了他的指间。  
格瑞就这么不温不火地握着，眩晕的头脑发不出一点有用的指示来自己好受一点。缺氧的格瑞无意识地张着嘴喘气，生理上的欲求让那双紫色的眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾，他本能地握紧, 试探性地套弄起来。

发起情来的动物做什么都是无师自通，就这么来回几下，腹部的那股热流伴着酥麻感一下一下地扩散到全身。这种陌生又奇异的感觉敲打着格瑞的神经，他不由地闭上了眼，干涩地喉咙里溢出的呻吟声都在发抖。

初次发情，要泄不泄的每一秒都是煎熬，格瑞不知羞耻地取悦着自己，不知过了多久，那根可怜的阴茎终于颤抖着喷射出白浊，措不及防地全数溅在他自己的脸上。

那张原本白皙地脸被情欲染得透红，发带下的银色的发丝被汗水浸地湿透了贴在脸颊，一双眼睛失了神，后穴的淫水已经在宽松的裤子兜了一滩。

射过的肉茎还硬着，随着身体紧接而来的痉挛，一下一下地抖动着把里面剩下的精液一缕一缕地射出来。筋疲力尽，格瑞背抵着门，在地上瘫坐了好一会儿。汗液，淫水，精液，格瑞从头到脚都被浸湿了。

等他慢慢回过神来，脸上凉凉的触感让他下意识地用手背去擦，结果擦了满手的黏糊，格瑞这才意识到自己的脸上还挂着手淫射出的精液，才意识到自己做了一件多么不堪的事。羞耻心顿时无限放大，格瑞慌忙地两手并用想把这些白浊统统擦掉——好像他只要擦掉这些就可以当这整件事没有发生过，他就还是那个冷静自制的格瑞。

但是这个量，根本擦不干净。

一些白浊已经顺着下巴地滑落下来，一些还停留在眼角和嘴角，慌乱中的格瑞不但没有擦掉任何，反而就着满手的粘稠一下把精液糊进了眼睛。

像失去发条的玩具，格瑞垂下双手，一双因为黏了精液而半睁着的眼睛，无神的注视着前方，一片灰暗。

…这就是Omega吗？


	2. Chapter 2

02

本章无CP，但是涉及帕佩，无车

预警：暴力

==========================================  
“格瑞先生，没有Alpha的信息素，Omega发情期不会结束。再好的抑制剂也会有副作用，我们不建议长期使用，建议您顺其自然…”

“知道了。”格瑞打断尽职尽责的为他讲解的红发呆毛医生，有些不耐烦 “请给我抑制剂。” 

格瑞从来不是个没有耐心的人，这些话每次来医院都得听一遍，他也习惯了听那位呆毛医生叨念完毕然后面不改色的要抑制剂，只是今天，莫名的烦躁让他只想办完事走人。

“像往常一样的量？”呆毛作为签约医生负责这位格瑞先生也有几年了，这句话本就可问可不问，但是签约医生该问什么该解释说明什么都是医院政策里规定的，每次也就多此一举地问一句。

医院的规定总是有一定道理的。格瑞说：“不，请加大P类的剂量” “再给我一些R类抑制剂”

格瑞长期依赖的P类抑制剂，也就是预防类，根据发情周期常规服用，副作用较小。R类抑制剂，也就是应急类，用于强制终止发情，只能注射，副作用极大。格瑞也是没想到他也有开口要应急抑制剂（R类）这一天。

“什么？”呆毛医生本来已经转过身准备从柜子里拿药了，听到意料之外的回答有些没反应过来地扭头看着格瑞，头上的呆毛卷成了一个问号一晃一晃的。

“你发过情了？！”呆毛一下蹦回她的坐位，瞪大眼睛盯着格瑞面无表情的脸，意识到自己有些激动了，又向后坐了坐，故作冷静地咳了两声 “…我是说，一直以来都是一样的量，突然加大剂量…你也从来没主动问我要过R类的…”这么说着，呆毛快速想象了一下这冰山发情时的样子。

“是的，我这些天确实感觉身体不适。”格瑞冷冷地回答，好像谈论之事自己无关： “我在紧急情况下用了你六个月前给我的R类抑制剂。”

虽然格瑞大概是忘了，可是呆毛医生记得清楚。那是她正式上岗的第一天，这位刚做完体检和她签了约的Omega格瑞先生用冷的可以杀死人的眼神看着她，一字一句地说跟她说不需要R类抑制剂。她吓得冷汗直冒，心一横把眼睛一闭，直把那包好的一盒R类抑制剂往这冰山手里塞，嘴里不停得叨念着“这是规定这是规定，被发现了我没给你的话我会被炒鱿鱼的，求求你先拿着回家了扔了就好谢谢谢谢…”

现在呆毛医生心里有种莫名其名的得意感。老娘当时让你拿着你还不乐意，不是老娘尽职尽责，你早就爬着过来见我了。

当然，表面上还得严肃点，该知会病人得事项也要知会。“格瑞先生，R类抑制剂的保质期是一个月。如你所知，过期了使用也不是没效果，只是副作用远远大于保质期内的药剂。”呆毛内心有那么一点点的幸灾乐祸，慢悠悠地说：“过期越久，副作用越大，目前为止还没有任何超过保质期三个月使用后的案例，所以具体会是怎么样我们还不清楚。”

……

一番折腾之后，格瑞黑着脸拎着一袋子包装得严严实实的抑制剂走回自己的住所。他尤其不想在这种时候和谁“不期而遇”，特意选择了绕路从那片猛兽横行鲜有人迹的黑森林穿过去。对格瑞来说，这条路无疑才是最安全的。这黑森林里只有夜晚没有白天，从踏进森林那一刻黑暗便把格瑞吞没在阴影里。这森林让格瑞感到莫名的舒心，眼睛适应黑暗之后，还能看到被月色摇动的树影。

行到丛林深处，格瑞意外的感受到了前方骚动着的Alpha气息，他停住了脚。上次发情的经历让他开始谨慎这方面的事。

虽然能清楚地感受到Alpha气息，但身体确出奇地冷静。先前还有些紧张的格瑞这才意识到，没有反应才是常态，自己失控也就那么一次。

格瑞默默叹了一口气。果然上次发情给他自己造成了心理阴影。

难道自己只对金有反应吗？格瑞敢不往下想。

格瑞继续前行，为了避免不必要的麻烦，他选择了从旁边绕过去。离气味的来源越来越近，格瑞隐隐听到带着情欲的喘息声和肉体交合的撞击声。

在事发地点，雷狮海盗团的帕洛斯和佩利如火如荼的一场性事正趋近尾声（此处有番外）——在A多O少的凹凸大赛中，两个Alpha相互发泄性欲是很正常的事。

雷师和卡米尔就在不远处，面不改色地在佩利的浪叫声中休息，在佩利的浪叫声结束时过来和他们会合继续行程。显然是习惯了这两只随时随地的来一发。

“哟～老大，卡米尔”完事的佩利丝毫不在意自己现在一副被“凌辱”后的模样，跟这两人打招呼。雷师和卡米尔虽然习惯了，但看到这样的佩利还是有点尴尬地别开了眼，尤其是卡米尔，已经不自觉的红了脸。帕洛斯叹了一口气，默默的把地上的衣服捡起来扔在佩利身上。

“那个…” 卡米尔转移话题“你们知不知道这丛林里还有别人？”

“知道啊～！“佩利突然想到什么似的地坐起来：“刚刚我就知道有一只小老鼠从那边过去了，还是一只Omega呢！”

佩利吸吸鼻子，双眼放光，道：“这个气味，绝对是货真价实的Omega错不了！”

你是狗么佩利…三人在心里默默地说。全员都能感觉到有人经过，全员都是Alpha，但只有佩利闻到了这人是Omega。

“老大！你还没有玩过Omega呢～卡米尔也没玩过～”佩利兴奋地喋喋不休“我们四个Alpha都没肏过Omega啊！老大，我现在就过去把…“

雷师的脸黑了一层。堂堂雷师海盗团，四个Alpha，都是没碰过Omega的处A,说出去多少都有些尴尬。

卡米尔细心地捕捉到了他大哥的脸色，打断了佩利的话：“我们雷师海盗团可是有原则的：看到好处就要抢，看到弱鸡就要踩，看到机会就要上。”卡米尔幽幽地看向雷师：“大哥，你认为眼前这是一个机会么？”

……

这不是头一次格瑞被人盯上。排名靠前又独来独往的，在这凹凸大赛里难免会成为有些人眼中行走的积分包。这场比赛本就是强者横扫战场，弱者躲在暗处伺机而动的地方。而伺机而动的最佳对象莫过于格瑞和银爵了。前不久银爵失踪，大赛中就有传闻他是被一群不知名的人抓住机会陷害除掉了，自那以后，众多机会主义者显然是得到了鼓舞，纷纷把箭头指向了格瑞。

隔三差五的麻烦事格瑞也渐渐习惯了。大多数时候只是一记烈斩的问题，但格瑞毕竟没有同伴，也有几次陷入了不利局面，最终也都得以脱身 。

但现下情况好像比以往都要糟。

佩利的战斗方式相当直接暴力，一招招带着爆破的攻击疯狂袭来，格瑞也是刚好躲过而已。 正当格瑞集中精力找到了反击的最佳时机时，右手腕突然僵硬，不出半秒，冰凉的触感已经铐上了手腕——他竟然完全没有注意到身后的卡米尔。

双手被铐上的瞬间，格瑞的元力骤然丧失，烈斩也随之消散。格瑞花了半秒才反应过来状况，佩利就是在这时猛地上前一记强力地回旋踢，带着爆破，准确无误地击中格瑞的双膝。

“抓到你了～小～老～鼠～”

格瑞只听见自己膝盖碎裂的声音，紧接着就失去支撑直直地跪倒在地。

这帮人确实危险。格瑞正真意识到这一点时，已经是跪在地上的姿态了，双膝血肉模糊，双手被禁锢在身后，手腕上赫然一副特制的封锁元力技能的手铐 。

这一次，真的危险了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

本章雷瑞，或者说是雷狮海盗团*瑞，车的话算不上吧，单纯的折磨，非常恶劣。

预警：暴力，电击，强迫，侮辱

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
“佩利，抓个人而已，太慢了。”卡米尔道。

“啊啊真扫兴啊卡米尔，我还想多玩玩的呢”打架打了一半的佩利不满地嘀咕。

“玩？你忘了，是你自己说要这个Omega的。” 卡米尔静静地看着格瑞有些颤抖的后背，好心开口点醒少根神经的佩利：“Omega可不是用来陪你打架的”

平时话极多的佩利却意外的没有应声。

“佩利？”卡米尔疑惑地看了过去。只见佩利呆站在原地，怔怔地看着跪在地上的Omega格瑞，眼睛都直了。

在佩里目光所聚之处，格瑞垂着头，散下的银发把他整张脸蒙在阴影里。

格瑞膝盖部位破碎的骨头在跪倒一瞬间刺进了血肉，鲜红的血液潺潺地顺着膝盖浸到地面，巨大的痛楚现下已经布满了全身，他全身冷汗直冒，不由得倒吸着凉气，肩膀也跟着一颤一颤的。疼痛和手腕上的禁锢让格瑞暂时无法运用元力来抑制自己的信息素， Omega特有的气味混着一丝丝血腥味向四周扩散开来。

Omega太稀有了， 尤其是在这凹凸大赛里，尤其是在佩利身边。俗话说Alpha都是天生的施虐者，在佩利眼中，此时此刻跪在地上颤抖喘息的格瑞有一种说不出的香艳，刚经历了一场性事的身体里似乎又有火苗在窜动。  
这时雷狮和帕洛斯也过来了。

“佩利～你傻站着干嘛～？”帕洛斯见佩利一幅懵懂处A的样子觉得有点好笑 “不会是被自己被肏习惯了见到Omega不知道要怎么办了吧？

“还是说～想让我先演示一遍给你看～？”帕洛斯径直从佩利身旁走过去， 到格瑞面前，一手拽住他的额发，把他垂着的头拎来。

“唔…”

格瑞被迫地抬起头来，他的脸离帕洛斯的下体只有几厘米的距离，甚至能呼吸到淡淡地阴茎的膻味。心中陡然升起的厌恶让格瑞不由地皱了皱眉，试图别开脸。

“听说Omega最喜欢这东西了，想必你也不例外” 帕洛斯没有给格瑞机会躲避，他放开了格瑞的头发，转而用双手牢牢固定住他的头，掰过来正对自己微微鼓起的裆部，隔着裤子用半软的肉棒磨蹭着他紧实的脸颊。

格瑞感觉到帕洛斯衣物下的器物逐渐硬起来，心里说不出的恶心，眼里也蓄满了杀意。但膝盖完全使不上力，手腕和元力技能也一并被锁住，格瑞只能任由帕洛斯羞辱。

“大哥，这人是排名第二的那个格瑞” 卡米尔无视帕洛斯那边，自顾自地用手上的设备查着资料跟雷狮汇报：“现在看来确实是个Omega”

“是吗～”雷狮虽然有那么一点意外，但潜意识里知道对方了是Omega， 打量起格瑞的眼神颇有打量猎物的意味。

长的还不错，匀称的体型， 白皙的皮肤， 作为Omega使用起来应该会很舒服。与想象中乖顺的Omega不同的是，格瑞那张正被猥亵着的脸冷若冰霜，写满了厌恶，眼神中杀气涌动 。

“格瑞吗…真是有意思” 雷狮扬起嘴角。

只要是Omega，就会发情，这个格瑞发起情来又会是什么样子呢？

“帕洛斯”雷狮叫住他的手下：“你等等”

“诶～老大，你不是要等不及了想自己先上吧。”帕洛斯嘴上半真半假地调笑道，行动上却干脆地收了手，退到一边抱着手围观。

雷狮不语，上前一把擒住格瑞的下颚，单手把他整个人从地上托起来，抬到与自己平视的高度，格瑞双膝离地，膝盖以下已经没有知觉地部位在空中怪异地耷拉着，未干的血顺着小腿流下。

已经稍微适应了痛感的膝盖部位被重力拉扯，翻上来的痛让格瑞闷哼一声。一张无表情的脸因为失血显得惨白，格瑞张着嘴吃力地喘着气，胸膛也跟着一起一伏 。已经无暇顾及自己越来越不受控制的信息素。

空气中Omega的诱人气味随着雷狮的每一次呼吸挑动着那根暴虐的神经。这气味的来源，格瑞，却冷冷的直视着雷狮，眼神强势得仿佛雷狮才是那个被擒住下颚的人 。

这无疑是火上浇油。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！” 雷狮笑得格外爽朗， 手上的力道不自觉地加大，几乎就要捏碎格瑞的下颚，但格瑞只是微微颦了一下眉便再无表情，眼中又添几分不屑。

“格～瑞～”笑了一会儿的雷狮慢悠悠地叫出他的名字，挑着眉看着他 “这种眼神，真让人分不清楚你是想打架还是想被肏呢？”

格瑞深知现在这种情况下言语是无用的，无论自己说什么做什么都只会成为被恶意调戏的靶子，索性不做任何回应，好让这帮人自讨无趣。

谁知雷狮紧接着就用空着的手就一把扯下了格瑞的裤子，紧实的臀瓣和白皙的大腿顿时暴露在微凉的空气中。格瑞没料到这突然的一下，在人前下体露出的羞耻感让格瑞苍白的脸不可抗拒地红了一层。最脆弱的部位暴露给敌人让往往让人心生恐惧，心理上前所未有的不安感顿时盖过了生理的疼痛，这种不安让格瑞不由自主地夹紧后穴，两个臀瓣颤颤巍巍。

“不说话么，冰山美人”雷狮对格瑞的不回应态度并不意外，笑容又狠了一度“也罢，毕竟你很快就连说话也做不到了”。

只能像动物一样，发出单音节的嘶吼。

雷狮周身泛起电弧，瞬间全数涌向擒住格瑞的那只手。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

突如其来的一股电流一瞬间把格瑞贯穿。钻心的剧痛让那张冷冰冰的脸痛苦到扭曲，生理的泪水夺眶而出。像被无数针尖同时刺中，格瑞悬空的躯体不由自主地想蜷缩，但碍于重力只能以一种不自然地弓着背的姿态僵持在那里。格瑞浑身汗毛竖起，电流刺激神经让整个躯体不住得抖动，又麻又痒又痛，连思维都开始麻木。露出的两个雪白臀瓣和大腿一起被电得一阵阵地痉挛，吞缝中的穴眼开始泛水，阴茎也颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

电击并没有要停的意思。

雷狮满意的看着格瑞紫色的眼眸一度一度地黯淡下去，直至完全失去焦距。持续不断的电流让格瑞全身肌肉开始松弛，那张脸也不再扭曲，嘴无助地张着，津液挂满嘴角，生理刺激下的嘶吼渐渐转为喉咙里断断续续地溢出干涸的音节。

施虐的快感一下一下地冲击着雷狮的大脑，让他本能地去折磨自己手中的Omega。雷狮咧开嘴无声地笑了，眼中满是暴戾，手上的电压猛地增强。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

濒死电流涌向格瑞。

格瑞所有意识被一击打碎，早已无神的双眼一刹那翻白，浑身猛得绷直，抽搐不止，阴茎喷出白浊，括约肌完全松弛，淫水从后穴喷涌而出，随着剧烈抖动，止不住得地胡乱溅洒在臀瓣和大腿上。

电流碰撞的白光在在幽暗的黑森林里把格瑞的皮肤闪得惨白，脸上的泪痕都跟着泛着光，但那张脸已经呆滞地如同被玩坏的玩偶。

无力抗拒，无法抗拒，甚至连想要抗拒的心智都丧失了。这一回，再不能全身而退。

完全失去自制的格瑞身上信息素的气味几乎就是一剂毒药，让可及范围内Alpha也跟着失去自我，沦为只凭本能去满足自己性器的动物。一旁的佩利已经完全看呆了，傻张着嘴，裤子下的肉棒硬的发疼。肉棒同样硬得发疼的帕洛斯此时也有些按耐不住地咽了咽口水，还不忘赞一下雷狮“不愧是老大…”。就连全程淡定围观的卡米尔此时也有些不淡定了，一张处A脸涨的通红，即使这样，他还是四个人中目前最清醒的那个。

“大哥，这样下去格瑞会死的”卡米尔说。

万事以雷狮为重的卡米尔，就算是到了这种关头也是先为雷狮和雷狮海贼团考虑。一来，比赛还在初赛阶段，现在除掉大赛第二的格瑞，日后就回少了一枚可以用来制衡其他强敌的棋子，更多矛头也会指向雷狮。二来，此次袭击的目的原本就是为了体验Omega，凹凸大赛中Omega甚是稀有，现在格瑞要是死了此次行动也就没有意义了。卡米尔心里有数，雷狮无意置格瑞于死地。私心里，卡米尔也不想大哥在失控状态下做出于意愿相违背的事情 。

“大哥，预计格瑞还能撑两分钟”

“大哥，该收手了”

“大哥！”

可惜雷狮已经被施虐快感的完全支配，不停地加大着手上的电压，好像并没有听到卡米尔的话。

卡米尔看这个形势，当机立断，顶着电流对着雷狮的手臂一记重击。这一下虽然没能让雷狮松手，却把他从暴走状态下拉了回来了。

“……卡米尔”雷狮下意识地叫他弟弟的名字，发狂双眼也有了焦距。下一秒，看清了眼前格瑞那张濒死的脸，雷狮自己也愣了，赶紧松开了擒住格瑞的那只手。

被电得一塌糊涂的格瑞顿时从悬空的状态直直跌落下来，以一种臀部朝天双肩着地的姿态跪趴着，侧脸紧贴着粗糙的地面，浑身一阵阵地痉挛。格瑞无意识地大喘着气，整个身体起起伏伏，白皙的皮肤染上一层蜜色， 先前被夹的紧紧的的后穴现在被最大限度的展现出来，穴眼不停地一张一合挤出更多的淫液。过度电击后的格瑞每一条神经都是麻木的，破碎的膝盖杵着地面承受着半个多身体的重量，竟然感觉不到一点疼痛。

意识到自己刚刚确实失控了，雷狮啧了一声，脸冷了下来。雷狮一直以来都是随心所欲，但与其说他随心所欲，倒不如说是他主宰了自己的命运；相对的，他痛恨被束缚，一切形式的束缚，即使这种束缚只是Alpha的本能和欲望对自我的反噬。

“我没兴趣了” 雷狮也不顾自己高高挺立的欲望，瞟了一眼倒在自己脚边的格瑞便再不看他，径直离开，抛下一句话给自己的手下们：

“你们，想玩就去。”

卡米尔忙地跟上了雷狮。佩利跟帕洛斯对望一眼，有点搞不清楚状况。

老大调教好那小子了又不玩了，搞什么啊。算了…这种时候谁还去管老大心里怎么想的。老大说没兴趣那就是没兴趣，老大说让咱们玩那就是让咱们玩。

那还等什么？


	4. Chapter 4

04

本章帕瑞，佩瑞。一辆野车，帕佩是日过的关系，本章是他们一起去日瑞，非常恶劣。

预警：暴力，强迫，侮辱，毫无美感，报复社会，曾经恶心到了不少人（ 不是我本意），没看过前文的真的别看了这篇了。

===========================================================

帕洛斯率先从格瑞后方双手擒住了他的胯骨，让格瑞保持着屁股朝天的姿势把他从地上提起来，把自己硬得不行的阴茎对准了格瑞还在不停淌出淫液的穴眼。格瑞被电击后的身体相当松弛，帕洛斯几乎毫不费力就整根没入了。

格瑞温暖湿润的内壁瞬间包裹着他那根火热的欲望，帕洛斯思量着这种感觉跟肏佩利的时候有点像，但佩利的屁股肏起来比这要紧的多。不同的是，格瑞体内的Omega信息素通过黏膜传向帕洛斯，使得他胯间那根欲望更加得不到疏解，一种异样的快感不断攀升，让他头皮发麻，忍不住立刻操弄起格瑞的后穴来。

即便如此，帕洛斯还是开口抱怨：“还以为这大赛第二名的屁股会比较高级呢，不肏不知道一肏吓一跳啊，连屁眼都是松的” 帕洛斯提着格瑞的臀部顶撞，格瑞被电到瘫软的身体被干得前前后后地晃。

没肏几下，帕洛斯惊喜地发现原本松弛的地方居然开始收缩。这是Omega交合时的本能反应。先前喷出的大量淫水使得格瑞的身体处于严重脱水的状态，干涩的喉咙嗯嗯啊啊的，却已经发不出完整的音节。

“少得意了，你不想玩老子想玩。”反应慢了半拍的佩利被帕洛斯抢了先机只好在一看着帕洛斯一下一下的操干着格瑞——帕洛斯看起来分明就是很爽。佩利尴尬杵在那儿的肉棒只觉得更难受。

帕洛斯现在确实爽。格瑞越收越紧的后穴随着抽插开始吮吸着帕洛斯的肉棒，让他不由得跟着加快了动作。对Alpha来说和Omega交合这等美事当然得好好享受，帕洛斯也不例外。只是在一旁傻看着的佩利着实碍眼。

“你傻啊佩利，前面不还有个嘴可以玩么？” 这种时候都还有心管那条蠢狗，连帕洛斯自己都佩服自己对佩利的耐心。

佩利豁然开朗，走到格瑞跟前，弯下腰抓起格瑞的银发把他的头提起来。

格瑞现在和一个坏掉的玩偶无差——眼神完全涣散，喘息不止的嘴大张着，连刚才被电得绷直的舌头现在都松软无力的搭在下唇上，配上满是泪痕的潮红的脸显得诡异又色情，看得一向不知害羞为何物的佩利脸颊都红了一层，一时有点手足无措。

这些都被帕洛斯看在眼里，他勾起嘴角，下身发力开始狠狠地的顶撞格瑞的后穴，阴囊打在格瑞的臀瓣上混着水声啪啪作响。格瑞被这恶意的动作顶的整个身子猛地向前，整张脸一下下撞向佩利胯部，那硬了多时的肉棒被那张滚烫的脸来回蹭，越发地想要发泄。

“快肏他嘴巴”帕洛斯比佩利本人还等不及。

“啧，不用你说…!”

佩利终于双手托住格瑞的头，把自己发胀的肉棒塞进那张无意识地张开着的嘴里。欲望被口腔包裹的快感让佩利兴奋地闭上了眼，粗长的阳具整根没入，直接捅到了格瑞喉咙口。

“唔唔…”

整个口腔被硕大的阴茎撑开，格瑞脸颊两侧都凹了进去，嘴被塞得满满的使得他更加发不出声。尝到甜头的佩利开始掌握起主动权，配合着帕洛斯的节奏，在每一次格瑞被干得整个人蹭向前时，沉着腰把那根青筋凸起的肉棒往格瑞嘴里送，每一下都顶弄至深喉。

佩利在他嘴里嚣张地进进出出，意识一片涣散的格瑞被前方的阴茎肏得合不拢嘴，被磨到渗血的喉咙随着每一下入侵被动地发出干呕声，深喉的嫩肉被异物摩擦，格瑞更加喘不上气。窒息感把格瑞的脸逼得通红，泪水又涌上了干涸的眼眶，眼睛也一度一度的翻白。佩利眯起血色的眼睛盯着那张正在被用于发泄的脸——格瑞看起来相当兴奋，完全看不出是在痛苦还是在享受。

所谓的“强制发情”也就是这样了。Omega的生理机能作用着，格瑞的身体虽早已处于脱水状态， 但在 Alpha信息素的刺激下还是不停的分泌着利于交合的体液，直至他体内最后一滴水被榨干。

格瑞就这么让人提着屁股托着脑袋，双手被铐在后腰，整个人被夹击着一下下的操干，前后两张嘴都被塞得满满，淫靡的水声此起彼伏。

失去自我的格瑞此时完全被Omega的本能支配，所有的理智与思考都被吞没，只留下交合的欲望和对Alpha信息素的索求。他的身体敏感到了极点。后方每一次被贯穿都伴随着酥酥麻麻的快感，肉棒扫过内壁的每一寸，Alpha和Omega信息素透过黏膜交换着，格瑞的神经都在颤抖，先前松弛的括约肌现下已经把充血的阴茎咬紧，帕洛斯爽得皱起眉头，呼吸也越来越沉重，只好加大了下身的幅度才得以继续抽插。

“太他妈骚了，又不是不给你…“ 帕洛斯说着啪的一下落在格瑞臀瓣上试图让他稍稍放松，突然被打，格瑞两个臀瓣猛地抖了抖，物理上的刺激让后穴确实松懈了半秒但紧接着又开始不停收缩。

格瑞的身体却想要更多，又麻又痒的感觉随着帕洛斯的律动从格瑞的穴眼和内壁传到腹部又一路攀升到心脏，那露出半截的腰试图着向后蠕动来迎合那根快感的源头，但无奈胯骨被帕洛斯擒住动不了，急得他慌乱地扭起雪白的屁股。

还不够。想被填满，想被顶到深处，想被狠狠贯穿。格瑞一片混沌的意识里只剩这下Omega发情时最本能的愿望，自体润滑疯狂地作用着，爱液随着每一次肉体的撞击从那被摩擦到充血的穴眼里一下下溅洒出来。

体内水分大量流失，严重脱水的身体就快要崩溃，渗血的喉咙疼到发痒，整个喉管也干涩得像火烧。格瑞大脑被情欲和痛苦轮番洗刷早已麻木，身体也濒临极限的格瑞陷入了诡异的幻觉——他在登格鲁星的一片无人沙漠里行了数日，正趴在被太阳烤得发烫的地面就快要缺水而死，恰好嘴里塞着一装满了水的瓶子，自己却怎么喝也喝不到。

潜意识里渴望着液体滋润喉咙，格瑞被那张阴茎塞满的嘴本能地开始本能地吮吸起来。这突如其来的刺激让佩利倒吸了一口气，胀大的阴茎被温热柔软的口腔内壁一下下紧紧包裹，爽得他忍不住加快了律动，射精的欲望也越来越强。不巧这律动似乎是惹到了神智不清的格瑞，他嘴上的动作变得夸张又狂乱。

妈的，这小子怎么回事啊。佩利快要射出来的肉棒顿时爽中带了痛。箭在弦上，佩利也被欲望冲昏了，恼怒地握住格瑞头部两侧，手臂发力，猛地把格瑞的头往自己下身一下下的来回送，格瑞瞬间又处于被动的状态，那张嘴还不肯放弃地吮吸佩利的肉棒。

佩利骂了一声，也管不了那么多了，握牢了佩利的头仿佛那不是活物一般重重地来来回回把格瑞合不拢的嘴甩向那根蓄势待发的肉棒，脸上的泪珠都被甩得飞起，严重缺氧让那张脸刷地又惨白。猛烈的操弄让格瑞的嘴吮吸不成，只能被动地来回吞吐着佩利硕大的阴茎。佩利也快要达到临界点，发狂似的抽插，像肏后穴一样那样肏着那张嘴，配合着手上的动作，一下下的几乎要把格瑞肏到窒息。

随着两声低沉的喘息，佩利终于在格瑞喉咙深处喷出了一股股精液，与此同时，后方的帕洛斯也在格瑞后穴的不断索取下把精液射进了深处。强烈的Alpha信息素瞬间与格瑞身上的味道交融，格瑞的这次“强制发情”算是暂时止住了。

好不容易得到液体滋润的喉咙如饥似渴的接纳着佩利的精液，又迫不及待地全数咽了下去，但这点水怎么够，格瑞无意识的继续吮吸着佩利射过之后的肉棒，遗留在内的少数也被一点一点地吸出来。

佩利射过之后就清醒过来，也说不上多清醒，因为佩利平事就一直处于头脑发热的状态，清醒只是相对的。即使这样，Alpha佩利第一次受到Omega的这般款待还是有些不习惯，准备把完事之后放松的老二收回来。

但格瑞含着不放。

严重缺水，格瑞的嘴还在欲求不满一般吮吸着眼前淫秽的器物。

这时佩利一股尿意涌上来，想索性从格瑞嘴里扒出老二，不料格瑞的嘴感受到了嘴里阴茎的涌动，条件反射似的猛地吮吸起来。

“喂喂！”从没意识到这种可能性的佩利当场慌了神。

“喂…不是吧……” 佩利反应过来的时候，小佩利就已经在格瑞的嘴里愉快的放飞自我了。

下一秒就只见格瑞的喉咙咕噜咕噜的吞咽着，如饮甘露。

接着，格瑞的神智陡然清醒。


	5. Chapter 5

05

本章雷狮海盗团线结束，安瑞线开始。都是剧情，野车的善后工作。

预警：暴力

===============================================  
被“使用完毕”后的格瑞虽然神智已经恢复，但经历了先前那种程度的电击，神经中枢暂时无法正常控制他的肌肉， 他瘫倒在地，嘴边还挂着腥臊的液体，眼底一片死寂。

他的身体向他慢慢诉说着刚才发生的一切 。 他记恨眼前的这群人，但今天是自己战败，若不是他们而是其他Alpha, 十有八九都不会放过自己。 

在Alpha眼里，Omega是不容错过的可口猎物，是发泄性欲的完美容器。弱肉强食天经地义，又能怨谁?

雷狮和卡米尔不知什么时候已经回来了。虽说对格瑞确实感兴趣，但雷狮从来不是吃残羹剩饭的人。他看了看格瑞还挂着帕洛斯精液的后穴，又看了看他前面那张更加不堪的嘴——事实上他也无从下手。

雷狮现在才开始不解为什么帕洛斯和佩利两个Alpha可以愉快的交合，都不嫌弃对方同为Alpha的体液和气味么。

雷狮有点懊恼地叹了一口气，看着那边完事后神清气爽地整理自己衣服的帕洛斯，和提着老二似乎还没缓过神来的佩利，心想肏格瑞这事还是等下次吧。  
但还有下次么？ 

下次再见时会再度将他捕获，这一点雷狮是肯定的，但问题是，以格瑞现在的状态，如果放着不管，他恐怕是能难活到下次再见了。被濒死的电流洗刷过的身体估计还无法行动，再加上膝盖的伤，就算是解了他的手铐，现在的格瑞仍然是不堪一击——就是这黑森林里等级偏高的野兽都可能要了他的命。就算野兽没干掉他，这样的格瑞要是让哪个参赛者碰上了，免费的积分包岂有不要的道理。

雷狮是断断不可能留在这林子里看着格瑞或者把格瑞带上走的，他可没有兴致照顾猎物……不过这凹凸大赛里也不是没有那种热衷于帮助落难之人的傻子。

想到这一层，雷狮突然咧开嘴露出了一个玩味的笑。

雷狮：“安迷修现在在哪里？”

卡米尔楞了一秒，即刻领会： “…我现在就联系安迷修”。

雷狮满意地勾起嘴角。卡米尔总是知道他应该做什么。作为团长兼大哥，雷狮几乎从来不需要对卡米尔施号发令 。

出于对参赛者隐私和安全的考虑，凹凸系统不支持非组队状态的参赛者之间的通讯，但这大赛里并不是人人都把这破系统放在眼里。入侵副本设定篡改关卡都大有人在，黑一下通讯系统什么的对雷狮海盗团来说还是很简单的。

给安迷修发完信息又解开了格瑞的手铐，雷狮和卡米尔便带头离开。

帕洛斯也笑嘻嘻地跟了过来，心想老大肯把格瑞的手铐解开都不肯顺便把格瑞裤子提上来，让那一片狼藉的后穴露在外面，真是会玩儿～

佩利提起自己松垮垮的长裤便忙跟在了后面，踩着了裤脚差点摔倒，一边系着裤腰上的带子还一边回头看地上的格瑞。

“舍不得走啦～？”帕洛斯倒回来两步，笑着拍了拍佩利赤裸的后背。佩利吸吸鼻子，还闻得到那股Omega的香甜，可能是因为这好闻的味道，他好像真的要念念不舍了——Omega这种好东西就这么死在荒郊野外的话太可惜了。

佩利：“老大，你说安迷修那小子会来么～？”

雷狮自顾自的走在前面头都懒得回，嘴角的笑意却更深了：

“安迷修，他一定会来。”

此时收到未知来源信息的安迷修打开了手上的装置，屏幕上弹出两行字：

“有个礼物送给你，在黑森林正中心位置。”  
“来晚了的话，礼物说不定就死了。”

安迷修盯着那屏幕，眯起眼睛，沉默了片刻。这种恶趣味，除了那群恶党还能有谁。

安迷修仿佛已经看到了雷狮那张笑得没心没肺的脸。

上次被坑的事安迷修还没忘：他当时也是收到类似的信息，明知没好事却还是赶了过去，到达时正赶上裁判球四处搜寻破坏大赛设施的参赛者，结果不出意外自己被指控为肇事者，被扣除了大量积分——雷狮他们跟人打架时干的好事，顺势发了信息给安迷修让他过来背锅。

此番，明知十有八九又是那群恶党的圈套，安迷修却不能不去赴约。骑士和海盗的较量，骑士一开始就注定要输：海盗毫无顾虑可以不择手段，骑士则有太多不得不遵守的原则和道义。就如现在，等待着安迷修的或许是一个恶意的玩笑，或许是一场恶战，但是就算只有万分之一的可能性，只要有人等待着他去拯救，他就必定会出现，因为他是个骑士，最后的骑士。

安迷修是个好人，而好人总是不自觉的带着善意去揣测他人。安迷修一边赶路一边回想目前为止被雷狮坑的种种，思量着雷狮或许没那么坏，只是不知出于什么原因对捉弄自己乐此不疲而已。所以当他远远察觉到了Omega的气息时，脸都黑了。他没想到雷狮会给他来这一出，他还是太低估那群海盗了。

安迷修咬牙切齿地又在心里自我教育了一遍“恶党就是恶党”的道理。

…….

雷狮海盗团离开之后没多久格瑞就撑不下去了。剧痛遍布他周身的每一个关节，随着完全恢复的神经一波波侵蚀着他的神智，血肉模糊的膝盖感染发炎又让他发起了高烧。格瑞的脑袋被烧得昏昏沉沉，钻心的痛让他头皮都在发麻，刚恢复的意识又被排挤到了崩溃的边缘。全身上下的衣物被汗水浸湿了大半，格瑞用尽最后的力气，艰难地把自己被扯下的裤子往上提，试图遮住被人粗暴使用过的地方。

到场时，遗留在空气中的淫靡气息混着Omega的香味让安迷修瞬间明白了一个小时之前这里发生了什么。半露的下体，嘴角的精液，染红的膝盖，格瑞身上每一处都昭示着他的遭遇。

从未见过这种场面，安迷修着实楞住了，连他的“骑士的登场自我介绍“都全忘了。他只见眼前的Omega因为疼痛蜷缩着，浑身上下都是脆弱，一双眼睛还防备地盯着自己，眼神就像一只受伤的猫。

Omega会激发Alpha的施虐欲和保护欲，对上那双眼睛，安迷修的心中最柔软的地方像是被猫抓了，一种从未有过的感觉在他的胸腔开始翻滚，似乎是心痛又似乎是心动，这种感觉过于强烈，让他不得不做点什么。

安迷修不顾格瑞浑身的狼籍，伸出手把人抱在怀中。


	6. Chapter 6

06

本章安瑞。剧情向，有车。

预警：感觉什么也没有，但就是少儿不宜。  
=================================================

格瑞被一路抱着回到了安迷修的住所，浑身无力又发着高烧，脑袋沉甸甸却还勉分得清状况，知道眼前这人并无恶意，所以半清不醒地也就由着安迷修忙前忙后地照料着。  
格瑞从来没有像这样被人照顾过，安迷修也是第一次这样照顾别人，可谓是小心翼翼，两个人全程几乎都没有对视过，只是像医生和病人似的，安迷修问一句，格瑞答一句，且回答都超不过三个字。

只是这弥漫在房间里的Omega气味让安迷修稍稍有些尴尬。

忙活了大半天，格瑞的状况平复了许多，烧也退了，背靠枕头坐在床上，垂着眼默不作声。安迷修也跟着沉默，坐在床边，过了好一会儿他才终于想起什么似地开口：

“对不起…自作主张把你带回来”

“我叫安迷修，是个骑士。”

格瑞这才抬起眼眸，看清楚了那张正气又温和的脸，和一双干净的眸子。虽说善恶不是一张皮囊就能分辨的，但安迷修那张脸确实直觉地让人觉得他是个好人。

见格瑞只是淡淡地看着自己，也不作回应，安迷修默默思量着自己是不是又什么地方讨人厌了，正准备起身走开时，格瑞却开口了。还是超不过三个字。

“安迷修”

他说。

沙哑的声音，听起来竟有些不合时宜的情色意味。安迷修脸微微红了一下，心里却是高兴的，只觉着自己的“骑士”身份被认可了——每次自我介绍时，都会被各种吐槽，格瑞竟是唯一一个没有吐槽他的人。

就这样莫名其妙地，格瑞在安迷修的住处在呆了好些天。用安迷修的话来说是方便养伤，只是这种理由，他连自己都不能说服，养伤什么的他大可把他送去医院。可是他做不到，他不愿把格瑞交与他人。他乐意照顾格瑞，这让他感觉自己是一个真正的骑士，就算把床给了格瑞自己只能天天睡地上，每天醒来腰酸背痛，他内心是满足的。

与安迷修的心境相反，格瑞则是陷入了深深地自我厌恶中，坐在床上成天成天的对着那把烈斩，受伤那天为数不多的记忆在脑子里重复回放着，他恨雷狮，更恨自己，为什么那个时候，挥不动烈斩，挣不开束缚，如果自己能再强大一点，是不是那些事情都不会发生了。

格瑞只看得到自己那份屈辱和不甘，至于安迷修这个人以及他为格瑞做的一切，在格瑞眼里都成了背景。他甚至不在乎自己在哪里，和谁在一起，只想快点恢复，做回原来那个自己。

即便如此，两人的日常相处却意外的和谐，即使交流依旧不多，但一个乐于照顾一个安于被照顾，自然而然地多少也形成了些默契。

精神恢复得差不多的格瑞又能自在地把握自己的气味了。安迷修也知道自己的Alpha气味可能会给对方造成困扰，平时也更加收敛。然而孤A寡O地共处一室还是会有尴尬的时刻。

比如一些不可避免地，坦诚相见的时刻。

腿脚不便的格瑞每天都是被安迷修抱进浴缸的，一丝不挂。起初格瑞相当拘束，皱着眉头一张脸冷冷的，但碍于身体上的局限别无他法，最终也没说什么，到后来也只是默默地垂着眼由着安迷修抱着。安迷修动作沉稳，内心却是慌的，一个健全的Alpha在这种情况下一丁点想法都没有是不可能的。但安迷修毕竟不是什么懵懂处A，知道不该有想法的时候就要打消想法，所以每每这种时刻，安迷修只好收住自己的视线，在心里念经似的念着他的骑士道。

格瑞养伤期间，安迷修专门请了那位呆毛医生跑了好几趟。呆毛医生虽然说话一惊一乍的，做事却是尽职尽责，但每次上门时都免不了用狐疑的眼神盯着安迷修。安迷修被她盯得浑身发毛，竟平白生出作贼心虚的感觉。终于有一天，呆毛医生把这位骑士“请”出了他自己的房间。作为一个Omega，也作为格瑞的医生，格瑞是什么状况她清楚得很，现在是时候单独地严肃地跟格瑞谈谈了。

“你是打算永远依靠抑制剂吗？”放弃了以往的婉转规劝，呆毛医生开门见山地质问，换来了格瑞不可置否的眼神。

意料之中。呆毛叹了一口气继续道。

“用P类抑制剂把发情期无限期延后的案例不是没有，但是这仅限于从未发过情，从未使用过R类抑制剂，从未跟Alpha交换过信息素的Omega”

三个条件，每一个对格瑞都不适用。

“没有例外”她又快速补充道。

“上次你从医院走后，我特地查了资料，你服用的过期R类抑制剂有可能给你带来发情期紊乱，信息素会更加不受元力控制”呆毛直视着格瑞，陈列出一条条事实“自从你受伤过后，你的信息素检测显示你被暂时标记过，加上你最近向我要的抑制剂也一次比一次多…”

“…我知道” 格瑞皱了皱眉头，别了开眼。格瑞不傻，但是固执，他认定的事，即使那个错，也由不得他人多言语。

“那你知不知道你这样下去会怎么样！”看着格瑞那张死不开窍的脸，呆毛医生有些急了 “你会一次次不停地加大抑制剂的用量，直到P类抑制剂不管用，直到R类抑制剂也不管用，直到你完完全全失控，完完全全变成一个没有自我的性交机器！你知道吗！？”

格瑞垂着头，整张脸埋在阴影里。

“你知道那些沦落的Omega是什么下场吗？过得好的就住在医院的特殊看护室里，下面常年塞着东西，房间24小时释放人造Alpha信息素，他们一辈子都离不了那个房间。过得不好的，有被人收了当性奴关在笼子里专供发泄的，有被送到Alpha俱乐部给人轮流着使用的，更有被扒光了衣服套上项圈被人牵着像狗一样四处示人的，看到Aplha的性器就扭着屁股送上去…”

呆毛越说越激动。看不清格瑞的表情，只看到那双紧紧抓着被单的手显然是在发抖。

呆毛医生于心不忍，住了口，头上的呆毛也跟着耷拉下来。她自己也是Omega，她知道格瑞不好受。

对不起我话说重了。她想她应该这么安慰一下格瑞。但她说的都是实话，并没有夸大其词。于是她留下一句对不起就匆匆走了，P类和R类抑制剂却照常为格瑞放在了床边。

……

一直以来的自欺欺人的假象终于被彻底撕碎。用着抑制剂就当自己不是个Omega一样的日子，总有一天会到头。然而在别人身下辗转承欢，或者失去自我，无论哪种格瑞都无法接受。

呆毛医生走了好久，格瑞的情绪都还没从那番话中抽离出来，脸色阴沉到了极点，原本整整洁洁的雪白被单也被那双发抖的手抓得皱成一团。

进了门的安迷修见情况不对，也没有招惹格瑞，默默地为他倒了一杯水又切了一小盘水果搁在床头就出门刷怪去了，直到天都快全黑下来了才回来。

回来时屋里的没开灯，格瑞就呆呆地坐在黑暗中，安迷修走过去轻轻的把床边的台灯打开，看到那些水果可怜兮兮地还在盘子里摊着，没被动过。安迷修默默叹了一口气，他不知道医生跟格瑞说了什么，看着格瑞现在这样子，他也不知道要怎么办。正想要说点什么来缓和下气氛，格瑞却破天荒地先开了口。

格瑞：“安迷修，你是Alpha，对吗”

“是…”安迷修答道，有点意外格瑞怎么突然说起这个来。

格瑞：“那么，你能…标记我吗？”

安迷修只觉得他听错了。

见对方呆住了，格瑞只好稍稍提高了声音又问了一遍

“安迷修，你能标记我吗？”

“…我不是为了跟你做这种事才照顾你的，这不是我的骑士道！” 确确实实听到格瑞让自己标记他，安迷修有些激动，竟然无端的辩解起来。

“我知道”格瑞也跟着有些激动，当即打断他的话。一整个下午的内心挣扎，格瑞好不容易下了决心，他不想再多说什么，也不想解释。

“就当是…我对你的请求” 格瑞说。

话说到了这个份上，感觉自尊都快要破碎了，格瑞咬着下唇，银色的头发遮住了大半张脸。

安迷修看着格瑞，意识到他是认真的。他没来由地回想起了第一次见到格瑞时的感觉，像是心痛又像是心动。这种感觉让他一直以来不自觉地总想为格瑞做点什么，格瑞的请求，他又怎么会不答应。

“我可以标记你”安迷修轻轻地说。

与此同时，Omega的香甜气味也悄悄弥漫开来，格瑞显然已经放松了对自己信息素的控制，无声地邀请着安迷修。安迷修算是一个成熟Alpha了，谈不上经验有多丰富，但该做什么该怎么做是清楚的。

“你想要…能保持多久的标记？”安迷修也不再刻意抑制自己的信息素了，在床边坐下来，一手抚上格瑞的脸颊，凑近了温柔地看着他。

“…能保持很久的，但不是永久…的那种标记” 格瑞似乎没想过这个问题，回答得很慢，说完便伸手要开始脱上衣。

那衣服是安迷修的，一件质地柔软的白色衬衫，不是格瑞的号，穿在格瑞身却宽宽松松地刚好合适。

其实此时此刻格瑞根本不知道要如何面对安迷修，但若是退缩，只会显得更难堪。格瑞的这点心思，安迷修自然是知道的，他心疼格瑞，又怎么舍得让他主动。

“让我来…” 安迷修停下了格瑞正在解开自己纽扣的手，发现那双手都是冰凉的。

格瑞他一定…很不安吧，安迷修这么想着，但格瑞的眼中并没有要停止的意思。

安迷修一边解着格瑞的纽扣，一边吻上了他微微颤抖的嘴唇，从蜻蜓点水开始，慢慢加深，格瑞背靠枕头，被吻得一点一点向后躺下，当最后一颗纽扣解开时，格瑞已经完完全全被安迷修压在身下了。

格瑞没跟人亲过,微微张开嘴试着接纳这个吻，舌头和嘴唇都被安迷修弄得麻酥酥的。两人的信息素通过黏膜一点一点交换着，这个绵长的吻结束时，格瑞紫色的眼眸都蒙上了一层水雾，在暖色的灯光里让人看着又爱又怜。安迷修忍不住又亲了亲格瑞额头，温柔道：“要继续吗？”

“嗯，继续” 格瑞用尽量平静的声音回答，听来却有种催情的意味。

安迷修脱去了格瑞的上衣，随手扔在一边。格瑞裸露的肉体第一次真正意义上地呈现在他眼前。柔和的线条，匀称的肌肉，紧实的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏。

眼前的画面，和空气中Omega的香甜气味，一点一滴侵蚀着安迷修，让他心中不知不觉的升起一股渴望，想要从身下的人那儿索取更多。他顺着格瑞的脖子慢慢吻下去，锁骨，前胸，每一寸肌肤都不放过。格瑞被吻得呼吸都乱了节奏，胸膛的轮廓在柔和的灯光中起起伏伏。

安迷修轻轻咬上格瑞胸前那一点，格瑞的身体明显抖了一下，一声呻吟猝不及防地溢出。听到自己的呻吟，格瑞的脸瞬间就红了。乳头被人含在嘴里让他觉得无比难堪，一阵阵陌生的酥麻感又让他无从应对，想开口叫停，但一开口又是一声呻吟，便只好咬紧了下唇由着安迷修舔弄。

巨大的羞耻心让格瑞难耐地闭上了眼，两个乳头被安迷修轮流着又舔又咬，纷纷红肿着挺立起来，又麻又痒，格瑞一阵阵的颤抖，连呼吸也带上了重重的情色意味。情欲和羞耻感把格瑞弄得晕头转向，已经分不清楚自己是想要，还是不想要，一会儿扭动着身子想要逃离，一会儿又挺着胸把乳头送回去。

等安迷修舔完，格瑞已经浑身瘫软，不停的喘着气，他分明感觉到自己的后穴已经湿得不成样子，一张一合地空洞得难受。躺在安迷修身下，就像个待宰的羔羊。

真是难看啊。格瑞厌恶这样的自己，但他又能怎么办？

只是被稍稍玩弄了乳头而已，就迫不及待的湿了后穴，想要阴茎插进来 。

上次被雷狮海盗团的人强上的时候，自己不是也高潮了吗。

自己真的…就是这种人吗，就是这种贱到骨子里的Omega吗。

格瑞越想越不堪。长久以来累积在心里的自我厌恶终于决堤了。

“安迷修…”

格瑞抬起眼，直直地看着安迷修，听到自己声音都在发抖。

“你说，我是不是…特别下贱?”

说完已经带了哭腔。

安迷修如何见得这样的格瑞。看着那双难过的眼睛，自己的心也仿佛跟着抽痛。

“不是的”安迷修整颗心都慌了，连忙支起身来，一个劲地道歉：“对不起，格瑞，都是我不好…”

但格瑞似乎心里早就有了答案，安迷修说什么都没用了。他太难过了，浑身都在发抖，腿伤还没完全恢复，却扯动着膝盖笨拙的蜷缩着 。

安迷修看在眼里，说不出的心疼，他默默的叹气，半晌才自言自语般地开口。

“我刚刚生理成熟的那会儿，见到Omega就想标记。一个骑士是不能有这种想法的，但是我控制不住。那个时候的我，觉得天都要塌了，觉得我是全世界最糟糕的人，那样的自己，一辈子都当不了骑士”

“别人告诉我，这全都只是因为我是Alpha而已，那是Alpha的本性，就跟人困了想睡饿了想吃一样，是正常的”

“但我还是不乐意，总觉得不像个真正的骑士，所以我开始不停地用抑制剂…但是时间一久，副作用越来越大，直到有一天…”

安迷修深吸了一口气，继续道：“直到有一天我差点成为了…自己最讨厌的那种人。”

静静听着安迷修独白的格瑞，此时愕然抬头看着他。

安迷修望有些不好意思地笑了笑，总结道：“后来我想通了。就算是Alpha，也可以成为骑士的。从头到尾我只不过是自己跟自己过不去罢了。”

等安迷修慢吞吞地说完了这一堆话，仿佛已经过了好久，格瑞的情绪也已经平复。安迷修起身，为格瑞盖好被子，准备走开，格瑞却抓住了他的手。

格瑞：“安迷修，抱歉。”

安迷修有些惊愕的回过头。

“我们…继续吧”格瑞说。


	7. Chapter 7

07（安瑞，车） 

床头的灯光把屋里染上了柔软的暖色，散落在地板上的衣物硬是把这一向过分整洁的房间称得也不那么死板了。空气中两种信息素的气味千丝万缕地交缠着，平日里虽是隔着衣服但也算是感受过彼此体温的身体，如今赤裸地紧贴在一起，奔赴这场突然却不突兀的情事。

心结打开，格瑞躺在安迷修身下，试着卸下生理和心理的戒备，去接纳安迷修的爱抚，去回应他的吻和拥抱。动作生涩，诚意却是有的。即使有时万般的羞耻，他从来不反感与安迷修的亲密接触，之前是这样，此时也是这样。安迷修这个人，和他的信息素，莫名的令格瑞心安。

说起来，安迷修的信息素对格瑞来说有些怀旧意味。格瑞记忆里的母星上有一种随处可见的香草，淡淡的清香会在清晨随风飘进自家的窗口，只有在夏日的艳阳下才会散发出让人留念的浓香。初次见到安迷修时就注意到了这种若有若无的气味，此时安迷修毫无保留的信息素和这种记忆里的味道更像了。明知那是Alpha的信息素，格瑞却不自觉地贪图起来。情欲随着呼吸一点一点地蔓延开来，格瑞脸颊都染了一层红晕。

格瑞搭在安迷修身上的手臂开始感到乏力，但身体却更想要靠近，不再是那种努力去回应的想要，而是本能地想要，想和眼前的人肌肤相亲，交换彼此的温度。

安迷修专注地，一寸一寸亲吻着格瑞的肌肤，找出他的每一个敏感点，伴随着自己有些不稳的心跳，感受着对方跳动的脉搏。他深知格瑞和别人是不同的，至少，格瑞的信息素和其他Omega完全不在一个类别里——格瑞的气味，很香，香得醉人，说不上是什么香，但能分分钟点燃Alpha浑身的血液。之前格瑞有意控制下的气味，对安迷修来说就单纯是吸引而已；而现在格瑞卸下了所有控制，这个味道就不是单单是吸引那么简单了。要是其他的Alpha估计一刻都等不了只想把人吃干抹净。但骑士必须保护Omega，那是原则，他从答应标记格瑞那一刻就承若了自己要给格瑞最好的体验。于是勇敢的骑士啊一边调情，一边忍耐，任由格瑞隐忍的喘息敲击着自己紧绷的神经，不知不觉地汗珠都渗满了额头。他恍惚有些明白了当初雷狮他们为什么会做到那个地步——或许单纯是本能使然。

兜兜转转当安迷修再次吻上格瑞的脖子，两人腿间的欲望早已难耐，隔着身上最后的布料试探着对方。安迷修无意相互折磨，双手停留在格瑞的跨上，示意性地交换了一个眼神后便把那已经被体液浸得湿漉漉的内裤褪下 。

格瑞偏过头去，还来不及处理自己下体暴露的羞耻感，便感受到阴茎被柔软湿热的口腔包围了。

“安迷修，你…”格瑞条件反射般地转头看向安迷修，一张脸涨得通红。却只见骑士抬起头对他轻轻一笑，便接着埋头做事。

说实话，安迷修没帮别人口过，也没想过帮人口，但到了格瑞这儿他几乎想都没想就把那勃起的性器含进嘴里。他一手握着, 偏着头轻轻地含住根部囊袋，舔湿了周围软软的银色毛发，顺着挺直的肉棒一路往上舔抵，然后张开嘴把整个含住，来回套弄，动作不知哪里来的娴熟，没几下就把那根硬了许久的阴茎逼到零界点。

让人沉溺的快感让格瑞不由地闭上眼，张大了嘴不停地喘气，双手一时间无处借力，好死不死得竟然抓住了安迷修埋在自己跨间的脑袋。会错意的安迷修张了张嘴，埋头就把格瑞的阴茎吞到深喉。没想到这一下直接让格瑞射了出来。

“啊啊——！”

格瑞头脑一片空白，仰着脖子叫出声，脸侧的银色发丝被汗水湿透，全身都被情欲染上一层蜜色。

安迷修喉咙被龟头撑开，脑袋又被格瑞死死按住，下一秒便猝不及防被射了满口的白浊。喉咙和口腔里除了满满的Omega信息素就是腥臊，但安迷修不介意。

几个小时前还在拒人千里之外的人，现在正颤抖着在自己嘴里高潮。这种事…好像也不错嘛。安迷修微红着脸暗暗想到，于是便心安理得地眯起眼睛开始吞咽格瑞的精液。

高潮过后的格瑞仿佛全身的力气都被抽离一样全身瘫软下来，大口大口的喘着气，茫然地盯着逐渐清晰的天花板，余光却看到安迷修用手背擦拭着嘴角的黏液。目光相聚的那一秒，安迷修的还是笑得那么温柔。

安迷修越是温柔，格瑞就越是羞耻。就连那双一向波澜不惊的眼睛，此刻也在闪躲。

但事实上，安迷修也快忍到了极限。眼前是Alpha无法忍受的画面，四下是Alpha无法忍受的异香，周身血脉膨胀，阴茎也硬得不行。他不想让格瑞难堪，也不想让自己难堪，于是俯下身闭上眼抚慰般地亲吻起格瑞余韵之后起起伏伏的胸膛。

前方的欲望了结了，后方的欲望就立马攀上了格瑞松懈下来神经。高潮过后的身体比平时敏感十倍，碰一下就混身酥麻，后面越发地想要，穴口一张一合地挤出自体润滑的黏液，屁股下的床单已经湿了一片。

“安迷修——”喘够了气的格瑞，终于把这位专心在自己上半身的骑士叫住了。 但等身上的人支起身来，安静地看着自己的时候，话到嘴边又难以启齿了。

“……”

安迷修眼里的情欲再也无处可藏。四目相对，格瑞只觉得自己体温又升了一度。事到如今，那种令人羞耻的渴望怕是也在自己眼里写的清清楚楚了。他索性别开了头不看安迷修，但身体却还是感受到了安迷修目光的温度，兴奋地微微颤抖。

“…可以了吧” 格瑞喘着气：“可以进来了吧？”

是为了标记需要，还是因为自己想要，这都不重要了。头脑已经被情欲冲得晕乎乎的，格瑞早已毫无防备。他看着安迷修微笑着说好，温顺地由着安迷修把自己腿轻轻抬起，以一种毫无保留的姿势分开。

安迷修拿了枕头垫在被一层层纱布包裹的膝盖下面。冰山一样的人儿现在就躺在他身下大张着腿，浑身上下都是淫靡。安迷修的身下不是没躺过其他人，但是没有一个像格瑞那样，单单是看着就要疯了。安迷修深吸了一口气，凭借着最后一点理智，用手指帮格瑞扩张。

湿得一塌糊涂的后穴没有收到过多的阻碍便吞进了安迷修的手指。一根，两根，三根，穴口被撑开，内壁一下下的被搅动着带出水声。后面被弄地又痒又麻，咬紧了安迷修的手指，他只好并起三根手指开始慢慢抽插，没几下便被溅了一手的淫水。

忍到极限，安迷修终于也脱掉身上最后一件束缚，放出那不知道硬了多久的阴茎。

格瑞看着那东西弹出来， 青筋凸起，大得狰狞。格瑞对“正常“尺寸没什么概念，但安迷修这个明显太夸张了。安迷修明显看到格瑞脸上有一瞬间是茫然的 ，略感尴尬，只好用沙哑的声音最后一遍征求格瑞的同意。

“真的…没关系么？”

“…没关系。”

格瑞沉声答道。他明白，此时此刻两个人都没有退路了。

安迷修的性器根他那几根手指完全没有可比性，即使格瑞腿最大限度地张开着，扩张过的穴眼早已淌着水，也吞不进这东西。入口一旦被龟头顶住，里面更是等不及的想要被操弄， 连后腰都开始酸软。与格瑞的冷漠疏离背道而驰，Omega的体质真是天生浪荡。格瑞眼角红红的，眼神里却不自觉地带了催促意味。羞耻感就像潮水，一波一波地漫上来，直至把他淹没。

Omega就是这么一种生物，让人想好生呵护又让人想狠狠操弄。就如现在的格瑞，微红的眼眶让人顾及着千万不要伤着他，催情的眼神又让人下意识地好好满足他。安迷修也是两难。

“格瑞…痛就说出来，好么？”

语罢，安迷修终于双手握住格瑞的臀瓣，用两个拇指慢慢掰开格瑞一张一合的后穴直至穴口的皱褶展平，整个屁股几乎是被掰得不成样子了才把顶端含了进去。 。以这种方式交合，连安迷修都痛，格瑞不可能不痛，他咬着嘴唇，难耐地哼出声，却没有喊停。安迷修那处实在太大，格瑞极力的想放松，但痛感让格瑞本能地抗拒，身子不由得僵硬。安迷修举步艰难，只好俯下身又舔弄起格瑞挺立的乳尖，才得以一寸一寸地挺进。

后穴真正把安迷修的阴茎吃进去的那一刻，痛感瞬间被巨大的快感代替，格瑞爽得混身战栗，双手揪紧了床单，脚趾都绷直了，每一个神经末梢都在雀跃——此时此刻，他真正意义上成为了一个Omega，因为他正自愿的打开着自己的身体，接纳着他人的阴茎，把最羞耻的自己展露无遗，并且还因此兴奋得不能自己。这种认知让格瑞皱起了眉头，眼中却是水雾迷离 。

压倒性的快感让Omega的身体很快适应了阴茎的支配，虽然后面已经被最大限度地撑开了，但还是欲求不满一样吸附着那根巨物，让Alpha信息素从内部肆虐开来。

哪里还有什么羞耻，下体一阵阵传来的，分明就是愉悦，连射过一次的阴茎也颤抖着又抬起了头。

安迷修小心翼翼，也不敢整根没入，只好慢进慢出着，一次次碾过他体内最敏感那一点，爽得格瑞大腿都在一阵阵地颤。安迷修动作不大，格瑞却被操干地如同在浪里漂浮。虽说Omega天生易倾向于享受与Alpha的床笫之事，但格瑞从没有过可以称之为不错的体验，自然不知做爱的好，对当下这陌生的快感无所适从，双手攀上了安迷修的肩膀，溺水般地死死抓住，修剪得平平整整的指甲都陷进了安迷修的皮肉里。

“疼么?”安迷修轻声问。

咬着下唇的格瑞摇了摇头，又用那种很无助的眼神看着他。即使性器已经在人身体里了，格瑞的每一个表情仍然令安迷修血脉膨胀。面对着这张脸，就算是有经验的安迷修也不知所措了。

不过好在格瑞开口了。他叫了安迷修的名字。

格瑞话实在太少，以至于安迷修连每一次他叫自己的名字语调都记得清清楚楚：平静地，疑问地，漫不经心的，以及此时这种，饱含情欲的。每一种都让安迷修产生错觉般的满足感。

可惜这一次格瑞不是要叫他，而是趁着喘息的间隙，试图跟他说点什么。

“不用忍着，我…受得了”

快要被交合的渴望所吞噬的格瑞，用尽了最后一丝摇摇欲坠的理智。阴茎再次变得肿胀不堪，但是这回，他只感觉得到后方的渴求。只想要身体被完完全全占有，想被狠狠地肏，想被精液填满，别无所求。

“…好”

安迷修轻轻回应格瑞。他不算什么心思缜密之人，但他在意格瑞，所以明白：格瑞的冷淡，是真的冷淡，所以当他对自己开口时，从不会口不对心。

安迷修一挺身，终于整根莫入。格瑞那张咬着下唇的嘴，终于失声叫了出来。硕大的阴茎真正意义上把格瑞的穴眼开拓到了极限，贯穿了整个后穴，肏进了生殖腔最深处。

被直接肏射的格瑞，精液洒满了自己的胸膛，但他的神经已经完全被后方侵入到最深处的快感占领，其余竟然都毫无知觉。

不管是Omega还是Alpha，放任自己的本性是一件多么简单，多么自然的事啊。

安迷修开始大开大合地操干起来，阴囊一下下打在雪白的臀瓣上啪啪作响。吞吐着性器的地方被撑得薄薄的，自体润滑的爱液随着每一次进出溅出来，洒落在纯白的床单上。生殖腔被来回顶弄，格瑞爽得瞳孔都开始失去焦距，再也忍不住，张着挂满津液的嘴，啊啊地浪叫。被肏得骨头都在发软，格瑞整个人被顶撞得不停的被动地挪动。安迷修干脆俯身把格瑞抱在怀里，把他固定在一个舒适的姿势，然后更用力的把蓄势待发的阴茎往格瑞身体里送。

格瑞一定不知道自己此刻的表情对恪守原则的骑士来说具有怎样的恶意。

Omega就是这么一种生物，让人想好生呵护又让人想狠狠操弄。这话真是一点都没错。

“…格瑞，我要标记你了”

安迷修最终射进了格瑞的生殖腔。格瑞最深处被如愿以偿地填满，多处同时高潮，爽得不知今夕何夕，就保持着双腿大开的姿势，浪叫着接纳着安迷修的所有。

此时的格瑞不再是格瑞，此时的安迷修也不再是安迷修。

情欲的尽头或许什么也没有，只能庆幸彼此拥有的瞬间。


	8. Chapter 8

08 （想吃安瑞糖的就别看了，糖发完了）

隔天清晨格瑞早早地就醒了。睁眼的下一秒，他就意识到从今往后一切都不同了，他身上，已经是安迷修的气味了。昨晚的种种不仅让他与自己Omega这个身份终于达成了和解，还让他注意到了一个事实：腿上的伤比自己想象的要恢复得快得多。

一切疯狂如夜色一样从天边退尽，窗外的微光预示着新的一天。 

安迷修醒来的时候，格瑞已经收拾地整整齐齐，站在他面前了。

格瑞…什么时候, 已经痊愈了吗。

安迷修从床上起来，下地那一瞬间才意识到自己全身上下只着了一块布，想起昨晚的事，竟然有点脸红。刚开口想问格瑞身体怎么样，却对上了格瑞的眼睛，平静中带着坚定。

格瑞确实痊愈了吧。不然也不会这样站在自己面前，这样跟自己对视。

从安迷修遇见格瑞第一天起，格瑞不是坐着躺着就是被他抱着，现在他才知道格瑞比自己矮那么一点。与平时在家散发时的阴柔不同，束起发带的格瑞更多了一份帅气，而那张脸依然那么好看。

现在站着他面前的人，气场强大得仿佛从未受过伤，仿佛昨晚的一切碾转缠绵都是假象。虽然并无攻击性，但他身上这种只属于强者的气息，也说明了一切。安迷修早知道格瑞是大赛第二名，并不意外，但亲眼所见终究是不同的。

这段时间以来形成的默契来的恰到好处，只需要一个对视，安迷修便知格瑞将要离开。这种默契于格瑞又何尝不是。安迷修知晓格瑞意向的一刻，格瑞也明白自己无需再开口。

“安迷修，谢谢你。”于是格瑞说了一句省略到不能再省略的话。

“…我的荣幸。”安迷修也回了一句，言简意赅。

还会再见面吗。  
希望以后还能见面。  
和你在一起的这些日子我真的很开心。  
……  
本来想说的话，安迷修却一句也说不出来。

安迷修想他应该为格瑞感到高兴。然后他带着那一贯温柔的笑容，看着格瑞打开房门，看着格瑞给了自己一个似有似无的笑，然后看着格瑞头也不回地迈向了地平线上初生的朝阳之中。

大赛第二的强者，回到了赛场。 

格瑞走了，带着自己的气味，带着可以保持很久但不是永久的标记。这样的标记到底能维持多久安迷修也不知道，那当标记消失的时候，格瑞又会怎么办？

如今格瑞不再迷惑，安迷修却困惑了。骑士，是履行道义且不求回报之人。如果他所追求的骑士道真的如此纯粹，那格瑞痊愈离开他应该由衷地高兴。就算是渴望着作为骑士的那点虚荣，格瑞也都已经给他了。那么，他心里的这份失落又是什么?

安迷修想了很多，但他想不到的是，放不下格瑞的人，可远远不止他一个。而最放不下格瑞的人，或许也不是骑士安迷修。

……

“啊～祖玛，三个小时不见，你还是一样美丽～强大～”白痴一样手舞足蹈贴上来的人是雷德。

“嘉德罗斯大人——”蒙特祖玛单手撇开雷德，径直走向嘉德罗斯：“经我的确认，格瑞也不在医院。”

一丝愠怒从金色的瞳孔中一闪而过，嘉德罗斯沉默了片刻，垂下眼，抛出一句像是自言自语的话：“算了。我也没指望他会在那种地方。”

虽然话是这么说，但格瑞不见的这些天，能找的地方都找过了。除了医院这种不可能的地方——和他嘉德罗斯屡屡平局的人，能被别人打残？现在好了，连医院都找了，还不见人。

嘉德罗斯有些烦躁，扛起神通棍，转过身迈开步伐，耀眼的金发下一双慑人的眼睛注视着前方。蒙特祖玛也扛着蛇羽，一言不发地跟在了后面。

只有雷德，还是不分场合地活泼，迈着随性的步子跟在最后叫唤：

“啊老大，我们这是去哪儿啊～？  
“啊啊祖玛～等等我呀！”  
“祖玛～你的背影也是如此美丽！”  
“祖玛～不要这么冷淡嘛～这样我们什么时候才能有‘灵魂绑定’啊…”

蒙特祖玛像平时一样只当雷德是空气。倒是心情烦躁到极点的嘉德罗斯，突然被雷德的话逗乐了似的驻足转身，一双金瞳直直地盯着他，问道：“雷德，你真的相信‘灵魂绑定’这种骗小孩的东西？”

也许是嘉德罗斯的这个反常的表情有点吓人，雷德楞了一秒，收起了他的玩世不恭，摆出个相对认真的表情，答道：“这个嘛…我以前不信，但遇到祖玛之后我就信了”

老大问话当然是要好好回答的。但这个答案显然跟没回答没区别。至于为什么会相信这种东西，雷德自己也从来没想过。他双手狂躁得抓了抓脑袋,道：“啊啊要怎么说呢…不是说‘有灵魂绑定的两个人无论何时何地都能感觉到对方的存在’吗？

“我想，要是跟祖玛能这样‘感觉到彼此的存在’岂不是很棒？对哦，如果能那样就太棒了～”陷入幻想半秒钟的雷德双手捧脸又恢复了白痴般的笑。

“所以嘛～我就超级希望‘灵魂绑定’真的存在。因为希望它存在～所以就信了”说罢还自我肯定地点了点头。

嘉德罗斯听罢，嗤笑了一声，什么也没说，脸上的阴云却散了，转身继续前行。

有意思。雷德忠于自己，喜欢蒙特祖玛，那是被强者所吸引。但除此之外，没想到一个有“杀人机器”之称的改造人对蒙特祖玛还有这样的爱慕之情。

不明所以的雷德更加茫然了，抓抓后脑勺忙地跟了上去。老大这些日子真的有点阴晴不定，还突然问这种问题。搞不懂老大在想什么。

其实嘉德罗斯也没想什么严肃的事。也就是突然设想了一下，如果他和格瑞也有“灵魂绑定“之类的，就不至于像现在这样找不到人了。

当然，嘉德罗斯也知道，这种东西，真假先不说，就算有，那也是只有心意相通的Alpha跟Omega之间才有。

可笑。格瑞是什么人？他嘉德罗斯唯一的对手，唯一能够点燃他战意的人。这样的人能是Omega？估计是因为天天听着雷德不着边际的唧唧歪歪，不然这种无聊的传说，什么时候竟入了他嘉德罗斯的眼。

格瑞虽然一向难找，但最起码每次大厅集合的时候能被嘉德罗斯碰上然后打上一架。如今不见人已经有好几个周，那种莫名的烦躁在嘉德罗斯心里一天天堆积，他表面上没多说什么，内心却是一遍又一遍地思索：格瑞在哪里。格瑞可能在哪里。格瑞还能在哪里。

除非是格瑞处心积虑地躲着他…每每嘉德罗斯想到这里，除了自嘲般的嗤笑一声也再其他。他比谁都清楚，回避也好迎战也好，格瑞根本没兴趣对自己“处心积虑”。

现在，关于格瑞，只有一点是嘉德罗斯可以确定的：他一定活着，一定在凹凸星球的某个位置。既然还在这里，那就总是会找到的。

对待格瑞，嘉德罗斯不至于这点耐心都没有。


	9. Chapter 9

09 （嘉瑞，剧情向） 

最近几天凹凸大赛气氛骤降，不为别的，就为嘉德罗斯一行人挨个爆副本的事。具体原因没人知道，但根据传言，那三人根本不在乎什么积分规则，每到一处只干一件事——夷所见为平地。裁判球们没日没夜，前赴后继地对三人发警告扣积分，但介于嘉德罗斯他们“清理”副本时无数的参赛者也无意中被一并“清理”掉了，搞来搞去积分不减反增。

丹尼尔虽然知道这种操作破坏规则，但到头来也不会真的拿嘉德罗斯怎样，毕竟无论副本被毁成什么样了，中枢系统都可以一键还原，关卡还在，稍次的参赛者不在了而已——正好合了淘汰赛的意。

当事人倒是没把这些放在眼里。尤其是嘉德罗斯，他单纯的只想在他毁掉下一个副本的时候，看到格瑞扛着烈斩从容地从混乱中走出来，与他对峙。四周皆为废墟，天地之间只有他们二人。这个重逢的场景在嘉德罗斯的脑海里不知上演了多少个版本。

可惜真正的重逢发生在了嘉德罗斯占据了丛林最高点正要动手毁副本的好时候——丛林是最简单的副本，那最高点不过也就是一个以自由落体姿势掉下去也摔不死的断崖。崖上绿草茵茵，崖下鸟语花香，一派和谐之景，以至于崖上的嘉德罗斯看倒崖下的格瑞都有种不真实的感觉。

格瑞脸上若无其事，脚下不急不慢，连烈斩都没有巨现化，嘉德罗斯几乎要认为是自己看错了——找人找了一个多月，那人却只是在自己看不到的地方散了个步。

嘉德罗斯： “……”

真不真实其实都无所谓，因为哪怕是在梦里，嘉德罗斯也不会放过跟格瑞打一场的机会。

蒙特祖玛跟雷德在一瞬间的地动山摇中反应过来状况，只见已经身在半空中的嘉德罗斯挥着神通棍砸了下去， 大喊着格瑞的名字，激动得声音都沙哑了，肉眼可见的元力在空气中肆虐。

“格！瑞！！！”

Alpha都是典型的自我中心者。所谓自我中心者，最为突出的特质就是他们通常对这个世界都有一套自己的理论，并且心安理得地用这个理论来定位他人。比如说，嘉德罗斯平均每周能跟格瑞交手两次，如今格瑞消失了一个多月，他就理所当然的认为格瑞欠了他十多场架没打——也不管一直以来死缠烂打着对方的人分明是他自己。总之，眼前这一棒，他理直气壮地要把格瑞欠了他的十场战斗一起补回来的。

嘉德罗斯动身的一瞬间，格瑞也捕捉到了元力的波动。这个架势不用想都知道是谁，于是也迅速地具现化出烈斩，在电光火石之间挡下了这一下顶十下的一击。

得到了预料之中的反应，嘉德罗斯满意地勾起嘴角，不见格瑞这段时间累积起来的阴郁也一扫而空。他借力退到空中，便迫不及待地挥着神通棒又冲向格瑞。两人交手十余下，格瑞见招拆招，并没有主动出击的意思。

“格瑞——！跟我一决胜负！！”

嘉德罗斯等不及了，把神通棒巨大化了好几倍，载着更盛的元力强势袭来。

既是绝对的强者，又是Alpha，那种与生俱来的气势不容置疑。

说时迟那时快，格瑞没有选择巨大化武器，直接横起烈斩挡下攻击，但这招冲击力太大，直直把他向后拖了十几米远，双脚在地上划出了两道深深的泥痕。

“哼～”嘉德罗斯认为格瑞还在保留实力，就保持这这个姿势，以元力制动，又施加灵压，意图强行攻破。

其实格瑞这招接得并不轻松，以这个姿势与嘉德罗斯抗衡对膝盖的负担很重，他心里暗叫不好却也暂时没有别的办法。

我没有理由和你战斗。这是格瑞回绝邀战的嘉德罗斯常用的说辞，但那时是势均力敌，格瑞深知跟他打不是无果就是两败俱伤。但凹凸大赛是什么地方？在对等的力量面前或许还有尊重可言，但不对等的力量只有弱肉强食的份——不管这种不对等是出于何种原因。

今时不同往日，很明显，眼前的这一场战斗，主动权在嘉德罗斯手上。我没有理由和你战斗，这话，格瑞以前说，那是对势均力敌的对手的理智劝诫；现在说，就是弱者对强者不伦不类的祈求了。

他如何说得出口。

嘉德罗斯只见格瑞二话不说，站定了脚下，爽快地燃起元力与自己对抗，眼神中大有不退半步的坚决。

格瑞的这个反应对嘉德罗斯来说简直就是一个惊喜，太欢喜了，也太意外了。

嘉德罗斯没打算放过这个惊喜，他眯起眼睛发狠似的释放出最大化的元力，灵压也随之急增。连他的Alpha信息素都跟着在空气中狂躁起来。

原本还算平坦的地面刹那间一块块地凹陷下去，不久前还在嘉德罗斯脚下的断崖轰然崩塌，一道贯穿天地的光把整个副本的照的透亮，那是嘉德罗斯的元力。蒙特祖玛一把揪住雷德的上衣的后领迅速移动到稍远的高地，在后者惊魂未定的嚎叫声中面不改色地观摩着她的嘉德罗斯大人。

不遗余力地释放元力来僵持，就连嘉德罗斯这样的人造人也无法保持太久，格瑞以血肉之躯来抗衡这种力量的难度可想而知。硬碰硬的较量没有什么技巧可言，两股元力的碰撞，吞噬对方或被对方吞噬，根本没有退路。

格瑞被发带遮住的额头上冷汗涔涔，双膝不受控制地失去力气。按这样下去，最多还能撑个十秒，不，五秒…!三秒！两秒——！

就在这个临界点，嘉德罗斯却突然猛地撤后！连灵压也一并撤得干干净净。

格瑞怎么也没料到嘉德罗斯会突然收手，没来得及撤回的元力使他身体惯性地向前倒去，双膝一时僵硬没听使唤，他眼疾手快猛地把烈斩插进地面来借了力保持平衡 。

这一系列的动作只是半秒的事，半秒之后再无迹可寻。观战的蒙特祖玛和雷德都不一定能看出什么异样，嘉德罗斯却把格瑞的每一个瞬间一五一十地看在眼里。正因看得真切，那做梦一样的惊喜才得到了解释——格瑞之所以全力以赴，只是因为只有如此他才有一线生机，而这种突然的实力落差，就是源于格瑞刚才做不出反应的双腿。

格瑞，唯一能跟他势均力敌的对手，竟然受伤了，还不是轻伤。而且，他如此看重的格瑞，这唯一的一次跟他全力以赴的战斗，竟然是为了在他面前求一线生机——他嘉德罗斯一直以来追寻着格瑞只求一场真正的胜负，然而格瑞对自己，很显然，连作为对手最基本的信任都没有！

这两个事实就一桶寒冰湖的水，浇在嘉德罗斯身上，让他浑身的热血瞬间冷下来。他无意与格瑞再战，收回了神通棍，一步一步慢慢走向格瑞。

收了武器收了元力收了灵压，飘散在空气中的Alpha气息是收不回的，嘉德罗斯本人对此毫无自觉。

虽然被好好标记过的Omega对Alpha的气味几乎没有生理反应了，但嘉德罗斯种极具攻击性的Alpha气息本身对Omega来说就是一种威胁。眼看这威胁的源头靠近，格瑞刷地一下举起烈斩直指嘉德罗斯，以这种方式强行在两人中间制造出一段距离。

嘉德罗斯不为所迫，在格瑞警告的视线中继续向前了半步，刚好把脖子送到格瑞的刀尖上。他垂眼看了看烈斩，目光顺着泛着冷光刀身量出他与格瑞之间的距离，甚至有一瞬间乱了神智——他想，如果他就这么直直走向前，任由烈斩穿过他的血肉，是不是格瑞就站在他触手可及的地方了。

“格瑞” 嘉德罗斯抬眼直直地盯着格瑞的一双紫眸，语调却放缓了：“我们有一段时间没见了吧”

“告诉我，这期间发生了什么？”从嘉德罗斯嘴里出来的问句，语调再委婉，都掩不住那种质问的意味。

“于你无关” 格瑞警觉地眯起眼睛，言简意赅。

嘉德罗斯:“…”

格瑞不愿说的事，自然是问不出来的，这世上总有连绝对的力量都做不到的事。每当这种时候，嘉德罗斯便深有体会。就像一直以来他的强大换不来格瑞心甘情愿地跟他打一架一样，此时此刻，他的强大也换不来格瑞真正的回他一句话。

格瑞看出嘉德罗斯褪去的战意，只等他转身走人；但嘉德罗斯情绪复杂地看着格瑞，也没有要走的意思。两个人就以烈斩指着嘉德罗斯脖子的这个姿势僵持着，若不是有风拂动发梢，仿佛时间都凝固了。

格瑞身上总是有一股香味，说不上是什么香但会不由得被吸引，即使那味道很淡，无心之人根本不会察觉。而现在这股气味不知所踪，取而代之的，是一种完全不同的气味,同样是很淡，但嘉德罗斯察觉得到。

格瑞身上的陌生气味，格瑞腿上的伤，上次在大厅见到格瑞时的情景，以及格瑞无端消失的这一个多月。种种线索交织在一起，嘉德罗斯的脑袋像精密的仪器一样飞速的运转，很快便得出了一个让他难以咽下的结论。

嘉德罗斯也曾有过格瑞或许不是Alpha的猜想，但毕竟他看中的是格瑞的实力，性别不重要，所以从未多想什么。更何况，他自己也不是那种被性别左右的低等动物。

但是，如果他唯一认定的对手，在自己四处追寻他的这些时日里，不是在自己看不到的地方散了个步，而是在自己看不到的地方跟哪个Alpha缠绵堕落，那就不一样了。

呼之欲出的事实让嘉德罗斯心脏都在颤抖，全然忘了格瑞的刀尖还抵着自己的喉咙。

“格瑞”嘉德罗斯问道：“你身上的气味，是什么？”

“无你无关”格瑞地语调依旧不起波澜 ，只是眼前的嘉德罗斯态度反常，十有八九是知道了关于自己的一些事。什么时候被嘉德罗斯知道的他无从得知，只是这种被窥探隐私的感觉让他厌恶，看向嘉德罗斯眼神刹时凌厉起来。

这种眼神就像一把寒冰做的利剑，直直刺进嘉德罗斯的心脏。

四下顿时安静了，连微风的声音都听得到。截然不同的气味意味着什么？完全标记。那种程度的交合，是强迫不来的。被默认的事实把嘉德罗斯牢牢钉在原地，他怔怔地听到自己开口：“格瑞，你即使是…Omega, 也是大赛第二名的强者，为什么要做这种事？为什么要…委身于人？…格瑞，是不是谁陷害了你？格瑞为什么？为什么啊——”

一句话说得支离破碎，还说从嘉德罗斯嘴里说出来的，连格瑞都听不下去了，索性打断道：“我心甘情愿，你在意什么。”

一个心甘情愿让嘉德罗斯的脑袋顿时空白，一时竟然愣了在那里，金色的瞳孔里空空的。

此时此刻，这位强大到令人畏惧的大赛第一全身上下都是破绽。主动权悄然落到格瑞手里，他若是轻轻一抬手，烈斩就能割破嘉德罗斯的喉咙。

蒙特祖玛拽着雷德已经移动到了离两人稍近的位置，她不知道两人之间发生了什么，也没有选择贸然上前，只是绷着神经盯紧了那把已经在嘉德罗斯喉咙上抵了多时的烈斩。这一架打得简直是匪夷所思：等了一个多月的战斗，嘉德罗斯大人却在快要攻破的时候收手，又由着格瑞拿刀指着自己，但格瑞到最后也没下手，收了武器头也不回的走了，而且嘉德罗斯大人竟然也没有追过去！

连蒙特祖玛都没看明白，雷德就更不明所以了，全程大惊小怪地叫唤，吵得祖玛一个蛇羽挥过去才让他闭了嘴。

嘉德罗斯就站在原地，瞪大的金色的瞳孔里映出转身离开的格瑞，耳边还回荡着格瑞最后施舍他的两句话。

“嘉德罗斯“

“你什么都不懂”

……

丛林副本被刚才两回合的打斗波及，早已没了一派和谐的景象，嘉德罗斯就颓然坐在这不和谐的景象之中。 蒙特祖玛和雷德束手无策地看着一言不发的嘉德罗斯大人——刚刚与格瑞交了手，看起来却比之前找不到格瑞的时候还要郁闷，周围的空气阴沉到了极点也没有触底反弹的迹象。

格瑞的那句心甘情愿在嘉德罗斯的脑子里挥之不去，睁眼闭眼都是格瑞温顺承欢的样子。 嘉德罗斯越想越气，再想到格瑞那句与你无关，一股怒气如鲠在喉，气极之余又不由地想象那冰山一样的人，如何能在别人身下缠绵！

想象的开关打开了就关不上。嘉德罗斯觉得没人配得上跟格瑞肌肤相亲，又挥不去脑海里格瑞委身于人的影子，最后硬生生地脑补了格瑞身上的Alpha就是他自己。

可惜他跟格瑞交手过无数次，却从未真正的触碰过格瑞。

不知道那张冷若冰霜的脸，究竟是什么温度？

“嘉德罗斯，你什么都不懂”，想起格瑞的话，嘉德罗斯懊恼地闭上了眼。如果说格瑞甘愿被标记是一种堕落，那就在刚才被格瑞三言两语钉在原地不能动弹的自己算什么？现在不找边际地幻想着格瑞的自己又算什么？ 格瑞，这个唯一入了他眼的人，如今俨然已经成为了他的弱点。也许格瑞说的没错，他确实什么都不懂。


End file.
